Not Your Average Rocket
by Sash Ruby
Summary: A oneshot from a Pokemon's POV about what it's like to work for Team Rocket. Note, action, adventure, and angst are not the best words used to describe the story, but the best from the listed ones. Rated T to be safe.


Comments of Meso (all new):

Ello! This is a fic that I created back when I was going into sixth grade, I think. It's still the original words and everything; the only edited parts were the over-descriptive parts or the parts that didn't make sense so that there would be a smoother flow. Everything else is all from my 11 year old brain.

This is a one-shot is from a Pokemon's POV.

Anyway, kick back, relax, and enjoy the show! ...Fic...;

**Not Your Average Rocket**

I have done terrible things. I have no friends that I know of. I've been pushed to my limits, and I have been treated poorly. Worst of all, I have no past but evil. And because of the most stupid, yet deadly reason.

I don't remember anything before, but I know it happened; I had heard stories from pokemon and Humans. But why did it have to happen to me? Why did _I_ have to join- no, be _forced_ to join a criminal team who only wanted pokemon for money? I wished that they would just ship me off so they could get their money, but I must stay here and slave away for the savage Humans.

You may be wondering what the heck I'm talking about. Let me tell you the story from the beginning- or other's beginnings...

They, the Humans and pokemon, say I was just a puppy when this happened. It was raining heavily in the forest. They say that "the rain erupted from the gray clouds, and the fierce lightning showed the anger of the Legendary Pokemon." It was from that moment that they knew there would be a treasure, because this was no ordinary storm. Right there in the clouds, heaven sent a message: a cloud shaped like a Growlithe that looked like it was running next to Ho-oh.

And supposedly, that was me. That's right, the little puppy up in the sky.

They stormed through the dense village full of swaying pinetrees. Thick brown mud covered their boots, paws, and claws, but they didn't care. They said it was a sign, and they wouldn't stop, even if a raging Lugia appeared (actually, knowing them, they would probably try to catch it).

Soon enough, they found my pack hiding in a cramped little cave full of rats and moss. The Humans sent out their pokemon- or rather their slaves- to steal one of us.

The Growlithes and Humans battled in the dark cave until no end. The mighty ginger dogs blasted red-gold flames of fury at the attacking pokemon and the Humans. The Humans fought back with electric sting sticks. If they lashed you with one, it would shock your whole body, and make you go stiff- trust me. I know that more than almost any pokemon you'll meet.

Anyway, the battle raged on. Humans and pokemon got injured. I know I might make this seem like a war, but that's how I heard it happened. Raw fighting and nothing else.

I, in the meantime, was guarded by my loving mother who I remember nothing about. I try hard to remember, but all that shows up in my mind is darkness...And then a Team Rocket Human emerges into my mind…

My mother fought to protect me as hard as she could. I still don't know what happened to her, up until this day. I ask the other pokemon, but they say nothing. These pokemon are usually mean, and I fear the worst about my mother. So if she was...if she had...lost to a Human, why wouldn't those jerks want to tell me?

They fought until dawn of the next day. No Humans had died, but the Growlithes were less fortunate. I was one of the only survivors left. So I was taken away. I don't remember being taken away or the fight. In fact, I don't even know how I got to be with Team Rocket. I started remembering everything after the fight, about a minute after I "joined" Team Rocket.

And so there you have it. The "memory" I have of how I got here. Even from then, they weren't finished with me. Oh no, no way.

Right from the moment I joined Team Rocket, the training started. I had to do treacherous things...I was forced to drag heavy stones blocks that were tied around my legs. If I failed to do it, they would zap me the electric stick. None of the other pokemon had to do that. They said I was special, because they saw me in the clouds. But how could they know if we all look alike?

Once every week, they took me to the lab. I can remember my first time there...

I opened my eyes to see that everything was green and blurry. Things were beeping and buzzing around me. Tall black machines had different buttons flashing a variety of colors, and the room's walls and floor were white. Counters had vials and burners on them, and there were many graphs and charts on the walls. More silent gray machines were pushed against walls.

Two Humans walked in. I'm not too fluent in human, so I didn't know what everything meant. They said:

"Do you see anything special?"

"According to the tests applied in the lab and in training, there seems to be nothing special about this Pokemon."

"So it's a waste?"

"Afraid so, sir."

"Then you may ship it away. Say it has a special ability, then sell it for...hmm, a million dollars?"

"Will do, sir."

"Good then."

All I understood was that they wanted to get rid of me, and that made me feel strange. Anger coursed through me, and my blood went hot. I stiffened, and something, the machines I suppose, started beeping like crazy. The two Humans stood there and watched me in amazement.

Then the whole world around me turned a blinding white, and I could feel glass being pushed away until it broke. I was free...I didn't know why, but I didn't care.

But somehow, I felt different. I was taller, I felt stronger...And I had a lot more fur.

"A-amazing..." one of the Humans stuttered. The other one hesitated a lot before speaking.

"...I want you to let this Pokemon have a break. It actually...deserves it." The second Human said that as if it burned his tongue.

But my break didn't last long. Soon, I was back to hauling stones and dipping my head underwater.

However, I seemed to have a bit more respect from the other Rocket Pokemon. I don't know why, but ever since that day in the lab...I've felt like a god. Except for the times when they don't tell me about my mother…

Getting back to the present, my training stopped a year ago, and now I'm paired up with two Humans named Eric (a male Human) and Jane (a female Human). I'm actually starting to think that they're falling for each other. And the more they show it, the less I get recognized.

Our first mission was to steal a rare fossil from a museum in Vermillion. It was a sinch. Once we had knocked out- well, actually killed- all the guards, we were home free. We never got caught, too, because we had destroyed all the cameras in the museum.

Our missions got tougher and tougher. First it was stealing...Then destroying property...Then killing! The Boss never seemed happy with anything, so the missions got bigger and bigger. And this tested my trainers and I even more.

More recently, Jane almost fell off of one of the cliffs in Grandpa Canyon, and she almost lost her life. There's no way I can't afford to tell you this story, because I was so brilliant. It was like this…

Boss had summoned my Humans to go to Grandpa Canyon. Apparently, some scientists would be there to uncover some ancient mystery. A golden crystal of some kind was rumored to be hidden there, and it could be used to summon Legendary Pokemon.

Of course, our mission was to crash the party and steal this crystal. It wouldn't be easy, but it had to be done, or else out jobs- or lives- were on the line.

Eric and Jane snuck in, disguised in white lab coats and sunglasses. Of course, the pokemon had to stay in what they called "Pokeballs." My Humans had somehow gotten a fake ID, and they were let into the dig sight easily.

Beautiful red cliffs surrounded us, there was sand everywhere, and plants were sparse. I could feel the heat and humidity from my "Pokeball."

It was cool and damp inside of the cave. Lights were hung on the walls so people could see. (How would I know? There's a great view from inside of a Pokeball. Ever wonder what that gray button on the front is?) Some strange pictures were carved into the crumbling walls, and many Humans stopped to examine them with a big lens (what I think you call a…microscope?).

When the coast was clear, my Humans set off a stick of dynamite, and then we fled. Shortly after, there was an explosion, which gathered everyone's attention. They all went to see what happened.

Now was our chance. Eric finally let one of us out of our Pokeballs, but sadly, it was Andros- that's the terrible nickname he gave to his poor Sandslash. Andros stretched, and then he waited there, stupidly, for further orders.

Once again, I couldn't understand it all, but it sounded as if Eric wanted Andros to Dig everywhere. I thought it would be impossible to find the crystal like that, though.

In fact, after about fifteen minutes, we had found nothing, and we heard muttering and footsteps. I knew we had been found out. But we couldn't just kill everyone; there would be too many witnesses.

Without recalling poor Andros, Eric and Jane fled. Andros just kept Digging, not noticing that he was being left behind.

My Humans ran up the equivalent to two stories before some men dressed in blue stopped them. The in blue with shiny badges spoke.

"Excuse me, but would you happen to know about the dynamite that went off about twenty-five minutes ago?" one asked. My Trainers just looked at each other with beads of sweat running down their faces.

"You don't have to be shy about it," another one comforted. "And it would also help to know who's been using their Pokemon to dig in illegal areas of the cavern that are under protection," Once again, they exchanged worried glances.

"Is something wrong? You can tell us anything you know." Then the man glanced down at Jane. There was a bold "R" sticking out from between her lab jacket. "Wait a minute…Th-that's a Team Rocket uniform!"

"GET 'EM!"

I had no idea what was going on, but I could feel that my Trainers were in trouble. They shoved passed the men in blue, and they kept running up flights of stairs with the men in blue in pursuit.

Soon the blue men pulled out shiny boomsticks. This was serious; boomsticks could kill with one noisy blow.

Loud bangs could be heard as the blue men shot. The boomstick's piercers (…are they called…bulmets?) kept ricocheting off of the walls, luckily missing my Trainers.

Soon we were at the top of the largest cliff of Grandpa Canyon. It was a beautiful view; the Humans below were tiny dots that were surrounded by the barren ruby canyon. The sand seemed to sparkle, and the cloudless periwinkle sky stretched beyond the horizon.

However, my beautiful moment was disrupted by the blue men who were shooting at us.

"We have nothing to do but jump and hope we make it," Eric said, his voice quavering.

"You know we can't…" Jane said slowly. "Why don't we just kill them?"

"There are too many witnesses,"

"We have to kill or _be_ killed." Jane stated sternly. Eric nodded solemnly, just as a piercer whizzed past his head full of blonde hair.

"Go, Esmerelda!" Jane cried as she threw a Pokeball. A red beam came out of the scarlet and cream ball, revealing a smooth white seal with a large horn bulging out of its head. It was Esmerelda the Dewgong. (Another nickname that makes me cringe)

"Go, Merick and Wildfire!"

I felt myself being whipped around until I was engulfed by a bright red beam. Finally! I was free!

I stretched, enjoying the afternoon sun on my back. Just then, another piercer whizzed past me, and I whimpered.

"Don't just stand there, you useless mutt! Help Merick kill those guards!" He was referring to me, _Wildfire_. Such a terrible nickname I was bestowed…

My best friend, Merick, was the Azumaril who helped me defeat the guards. Along with Dewgong, we killed the guards. I blasted them with intense rays of golden flame, Dewgong shot out multi colored beams of ice, and Azumaril beat them senseless with her mighty Doubleslaps.

Soon there was only one guard left. He stood, shaking violently. While closing his eyes, he fired. We gasped as it fired towards Jane. Time seemed to go by in slow motion as she dove out of the way. The piercer missed, but Jane had caused her own misfortune.

While diving away, she had lost her balance, and she tumbled off of the cliff.

There are a lot of Human emotions I don't understand. In fact, I only understand hatred because that's what I was brought up with. But when I heard Eric scream Jane's name, I knew that was _not_ hatred, but maybe in fact love.

I didn't know that there were Humans who knew how to love. And it was at that point where I leaped o the edge of the cliff and grabbed Jane by her black shirt. Her shrieks stopped immediately, but I could feel my grip slipping.

Suddenly, I felt Azumaril at my side, helping me raise Jane up. With out combined strength, we pulled her up onto the cliff once more.

Eric shoved us out of the way, ruining my heroic moment. He started grabbing her hands, making sure she was okay. Jane seemed happy, relieved, and embarrassed at the same time.

When I turned around, the guard was gone. But when Andros came to my Trainers with a golden gem glittering on top of his head…I knew that my Trainers were _very_ happy.

Anyway, as I said, saving Jane only brought my Humans closer, and the Pokemon farther from them. In fact, Azumaril and I plan on breaking them up…

I think that should be ending my tale…For now.

--------------

END

---------------

End Comments of Meso: Well, what did you think? Here's a little secret: there's actually more parts to the one-shot. Problem: I can't find them. Erm…Don't kill me please…Well, please review!


End file.
